


Poetry

by VerdantMoth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Love Poems, M/M, Poems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdantMoth/pseuds/VerdantMoth
Summary: Arthur writes Merlin a poem.





	1. Confession

You  
cannot fix me  
as I am not  
a broken vase  
waiting for you to fill my cracks  
with your golden light,  
your butterflies  
taking flight inside my belly

You  
cannot save me,  
you are nothing  
but a boy, a servant,  
a kid playing at magic  
hands splayed wide,  
hands braced against my chest  
I feel you beneath my ribs

I’ll  
be your untimely end  
the one who drives a sword  
into your chest,  
even as the metal pierces  
my heart the way  
you have pierced my soul  
you have parted all that I am

I  
was a crown,  
a boy in armor,  
a man with an army  
and you slipped between  
everything I was  
filled me with your glow  
Now I am a new creature  
Now you are my future.


	2. Confession Answered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin answers Arthur’s poem with one of his own.

You, in your sunlight splendor,  
weaving heaven between  
the steps you use to create  
your battlefield jive  
you, with the sky beneath your brows  
raining laughter over barren  
fields where once my heart  
beat wild and free  
you, the weight of chains  
around my waist, holding me to a  
land I was never meant to  
walk, I was meant to fly

But darling I should  
tell you now that I  
shred my own wings  
used the feathers to fluff the pillows  
your crown will one day  
rest upon, the world  
you will one day build  
and though my heart once  
soared above the trees  
you’ve nailed it to the stone

Now I on bended knees  
alone must find a way  
to make your world my own  
so I’ll lock everything I am  
inside a vial hidden beneath  
your chest

For just as you are my present  
I am made new for you.


	3. Burn Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur tries again

Love I don’t think  
the world was meant  
to burn this bright beneath  
Us,

Your smile is melting  
the walls of my kingdom,  
people are crying for  
your head.

I believe I am meant  
to hunt you down,  
and believe me,  
I shall,

But it is only so I  
can show you how  
your hands fit in  
mine.


End file.
